


三人的野餐

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [8]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: Edwina太騷、太誘人，選擇的男人又太有Brett的影子，於是Brett就寵著他亂來一次。♡Brett×Edwina/Eddy♡有第三人
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Edwina Chen, Zach/Eddy Chen, Zach/Edwina Chen
Series: 影片衍生 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	三人的野餐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gg0v0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/gifts).



Eddy已經窩在客廳沙發上看著手機整整一個小時了，雙腳縮在胸前彎曲著，兩隻手捧著手機，拇指不停地在上頭輸入字句，同時還不時自喉嚨發出「咯咯」的笑聲，金屬鏡框後的眼睛笑彎成兩道新月，藍色襪子裹著的腳邊躺著他原本拿出來說要練習的樂譜和琴，從放下後到現在都還沒有動過。

這一切讓正在餐桌前回覆公事信件的Brett完全無法集中。自昨天下午兩人與六位音樂家一起拍攝完畢，他們收拾好器材剛回到家，Eddy的手機就不斷發出訊息聲，在Brett為他們倆準備好晚餐時，他終於忍不住看向Eddy放在餐桌上仍在發出聲響的手機。

當時Eddy飛快地將手機調成震動模式，露出和平常沒什麼不同的笑臉，抓了抓頭說著「我剛才忘記關聲音了，現在這樣比較不會吵」，接著卻是扒兩口飯菜就點開手機一次。

直到整頓飯吃完，Brett都不清楚自己究竟吃了什麼，他面前是依照Eddy前陣子規劃的特別菜單而做的晚餐，吃起來一點都不像之前那樣好吃了。他突然很想吃掉滿滿的一碗白飯，裝成小山的熱騰騰白米飯並放上一塊奶油、淋一些醬油，而不是啃著盤中這些燕麥五穀飯、水煮肉片、花椰菜和小黃瓜。

又是一陣笑聲傳來，Brett用他自認為最無所謂的語氣開口問了Eddy，「怎麼笑成這樣啊？」他闔上回信回到一半的筆電，站起來走向沙發，移開了小提琴和樂譜，坐在Eddy的身旁，揉了揉笑到一半的人那頭蓬鬆捲髮。

Eddy習慣性地靠上Brett的肩，一邊回著訊息，一邊向男友說出他傻笑的原因。

「昨天那個聲樂家Zach啦，他說他看到一瓶護髮液很不錯，有玫瑰的香味，應該很適合Edwina美麗的金髮，還說這個週六在植物園有小型的露天音樂會，問我要不要一起去，還能順便野餐。」

「他還說啊，他沒想到Edwina的手背這麼白皙柔軟，而且他說他的夢想就是Edwina的那句話是說真的，他一直很喜歡小提琴的音色，也很想認識小提琴家，我問他是喜歡Edwina還是我，結果你知道他怎麼回答嗎？」

Brett看著肩頭上一臉雀躍的Eddy，面無表情地用毫無起伏的聲音反問回去，「他怎麼說？說他開玩笑？」

「Nah！我跟你說，他真不愧是唱歌劇的耶，他居然說愛情是一隻不羈的鳥兒，任誰都無法馴服，就如同我一樣，一面是美艷動人的Edwina，一面是才智過人的Eddy，任誰都無法輕易收服，而他愛的那個，什麼都不用說就能打動他的心，無法無天地射中他的心。」

說完一長串從別的男人那聽來的甜言蜜語後，Eddy整個人笑得東倒西歪，最後倒在Brett的大腿上，眼角還有著笑出來的水光。

Brett閉上眼思考了三十秒，再張開眼時，低頭看著腿上的戀人問道，「那麼，你答應很會閃躲問題的Zach先生了嗎？週六的野餐，嗯？」

在Brett頭頂的燈光照不到他俯視Eddy的臉，陰影在他臉上畫滿了複雜的線條，穿插在傍晚四點就冒出來的鬍渣之間，在抿得薄薄的唇邊設下屏障，擋住了Brett每次看Eddy時會出現的淺淺微笑。

Eddy下意識地伸手，摸著早已不再散發出鬍後水充滿自信與陽剛氣味的那個下巴，讓粗硬的鬍渣扎進掌心，然後他突然才意識到昨晚為何會被按在浴室裡一遍又一遍地沖洗右手手背和左手腕，「你在……吃醋嗎？」

「如果是呢？」Brett低沉的嗓音吐著短短的句子。

在這種時刻經常遲鈍得令人煩躁的Eddy又笑了起來，「嘿嘿，人家開玩笑的而已啦，不如你和我們一起去野餐嘛！」

Brett很快地曲起手指扣了一下Eddy的前額，「想要一起野餐？你這個貪心的人。」

「哎喲！好痛哦！去不去嘛？」Eddy一手揉著剛才被敲的地方，一手拉了拉年長一些的男人的耳垂，望著對方的眼神中盡是撒嬌的光芒。

「你跟他說，週六早上10點植物園門口見吧。」

聞言馬上抓起手機輸入訊息的Eddy沒有仔細聽完Brett的整句話，他光顧著向Zach傳達時間，並討論野餐餐點要準備哪些了。

「……植物園門口見吧。到時候，如果他對你真的有意思，只要不插入，我倒也不是不能順著你，讓你試一次你覺得不錯的人看看。」

很快就來到他們約定的那一天。

Eddy一早就做了他唯一拿手的餐點，他將洗過的六顆雞蛋用廚房紙巾包著沾濕，接著放進了他們的電鍋裡頭，壓下開關等到開關彈起時，才取出熟得剛剛好的水煮蛋，小心翼翼地剝去蛋殼，放進從大創買來的水煮蛋切蛋器切片，和小番茄一起放進保鮮盒中。

他正準備淋上美乃滋時，Brett抓住了他的手腕，「用保鮮袋裝一小包放在保冷袋帶去就好，現在淋上去的話，待會美乃滋會變得很噁心。」

「噢，原來如此，果然還是你比較清楚該怎麼處理，還好其他的東西我直接買現成的。」Eddy吐著舌尖說，同時在Brett的協助下將美乃滋裝好、打結，丟進放了冷飲的袋子中。

「呃……Brett……」木板門後傳來Eddy猶豫的聲音。

「你確定要我弄成這樣去嗎？」從拍片的房間走出來的不是Eddy，而是用Eddy的聲音說著話的Edwina。

Eddy戴著Edwina凌亂毛躁還纏著一團毛球的金色假髮，穿上細肩帶的白色洋裝，和他跟Brett都很喜歡的那件軍綠色斜紋布襯衫外套，雖然Brett還有讓他穿著他常穿的黑色牛仔褲，但這畢竟不是拍片，週末的植物園人也不少，這身打扮讓他覺得有點尷尬不安。

但Brett只是從頭到腳看了一遍，就替Eddy……Edwina戴上口罩，拿起裝了餐點的袋子走向電梯。

鎖好大門站在Brett左後方的Eddy仔細觀察著對方的表情，被口罩遮去大半臉孔的Brett看上去和平常沒有什麼不同，在他默默地鑽進後座時，注意到Brett向grab司機說出地點的聲音聽起來十分沉穩，好像這一切都很普通一樣。

Eddy從來沒有這麼慶幸大家都戴著口罩的這件事，下車和在植物園門口等候著的Zach會合後，兩位男士一左一右走在他的兩旁，在植物園的步道上，路邊的人們不是在賞花、拍照，就是各自朝著他們的目的地邁步。

沒有人多看他一眼，這讓Eddy愈來愈進入Edwina這個角色。

他開始用Edwina的身份和風趣可愛的Zach聊天，對方在剛會合時便將他手上的物品接過去拎著，此時還抬起了左手晃了下手上的紙袋，說是帶來了一支法國紅酒和一支西班牙白酒，待會可以喝一點看看更喜歡哪一種。

他們三人在交響樂湖畔鋪好野餐墊，在Brett和Zach輪番丟出的話題中，Edwina吃了一些點心，喝下一杯又一杯的白酒。

「Edwina比較喜歡白酒嗎？」Zach的手放在Edwina併攏的膝上，傾近的身體讓句子就像是貼著他的耳朵說出來一樣，溫暖的呼吸拂過閃耀金髮，傳進耳中。

Edwina吃吃笑出聲來，「呵呵，我兩種都還好而已，我只是怕紅酒不小心滴到洋裝，所以才都喝白酒的。」

他大膽地將右手放在膝蓋上的那隻手上，正打算偷瞄一眼Brett，就發現湖中的交響樂台開始有音樂家上台了，「今天是新加坡交響樂團的演出喔。」Zach的聲音再一次貼著他的耳響起，而他的手也被聲樂家握在手中輕輕地用拇指摩挲。

貝多芬的第四號交響曲第四樂章急促的尾聲快活地結束時，Zach在Edwina的手背輕輕吻了一下，「Edwina，你很適合這首交響曲，你們純潔的如同天使一般，都是讓我難以抗拒的溫柔少女。」

Edwina已經不知道是酒精令他頭昏，還是Zach的甜蜜攻勢使他飄飄然了，他習慣性地轉頭尋求Brett的眼神指示，在看到戀人端著紅酒時，他突然想起醫生的叮囑，抽回被Zach握著的手從Brett手中奪走了紙杯。

「啊……」隨著紙杯的晃動，暗紅紫色澤的酒液濺起，滴在純白的輕薄衣料上。

Edwina的胸口開出了三朵艷麗的小紅花。

「我只是聞聞而已，沒忘記醫生說的，虧你還那麼努力不讓衣服弄髒，這下只能先去廁所處理了。」Brett失去了手中的紙杯後，雙手便向後撐著地面，慵懶地看著臉頰暈紅的Edwina。

「剛好樂團演出也結束了，我帶你去吧！」Zach拿來了Edwina的鞋，才扶著他起身，Brett就在同時探過身子握著Edwina的腳掌，替他穿好那雙新買沒多久的黑底紅條紋休閒鞋。

那雙Brett堅持要買給Eddy的Hermès。

他們草草收拾了野餐的物品就往公廁走，身為當地人的聲樂家牽著Edwina走在前方，Brett則靜靜地跟在後頭。

「哇……植物園的廁所好漂亮喔！好像在熱帶雨林裡面一樣，光門口就好多植物了，裡面還有沒有？」Edwina在男廁門口探頭往內張望，突然背後被人貼上，順勢帶著他往隔間裡面走。

不算小的坐式馬桶隔間裡塞進三個男人，倒也顯得有些擁擠，Brett此時移往仍未反應過來的Edwina面前，伸手從裙擺摸向了Edwina柔軟的腹部，靈巧的手指解開了褲頭的鈕釦，拉下拉鍊，撫摸著沉睡中的肉莖。

「Br……Brett！」結巴的叫喚顯示出Edwina的慌亂，同時還牽著他的Zach正拉著他的手往自己的褲襠伸去。

「Zach！」Eddy已經無法保持Edwina的假音了，他原本的嗓音顫抖著，叫出口的聲音和他的表情一樣緊張。

在Eddy沉醉在貝多芬的曲子中時，Brett已經和Zach說好了，「噓……外面可能會有人進來，你乖一點，我不喜歡你一直和Zach聯絡，但我知道你覺得他很可愛，所以就這一次，這次之後，你們就別再聯繫了。」

Zach湊近Eddy啄了一口，略帶遺憾地說，「我是真的很喜歡你，雖然那天你說了你只忠於Brett，但我以為那只是玩笑話，我還是能有機會的，沒想到Brett說你們已經交往好一陣子了……」

「你放心，我不會進去的，就讓我記住你最誘人的模樣就好，我知道你也蠻喜歡我的，只可惜我們相遇的時間太晚了，就請你讓我放肆一次就好。」

Eddy約略知道自己為何對Zach這麼有好感了，堅定的語氣、類似的鏡框、長長的鬢角，還有言談中類似的幽默和溫柔，這些全都和Brett有部分的重疊。

他早就在熟悉他每一個敏感處的愛人手中完全勃起了，雙膝軟得發顫，手中帶著熱度和重量的另一副陌生性器更是帶來了未曾有過的背叛感。

他在愉悅與背德之間被拉扯，兩個男人一前一後地吻他，唇上、後頸、鎖骨、肩胛骨，一張嘴隔著洋裝吮吸立起的乳尖尖，另一人則伸出食指和中指揉捻著那小小的突起。

Eddy在不知不覺中被放在墊著綠色外套的馬桶蓋上，Brett和Zach一人握著他的一隻腳替他褪下長褲，Zach愛憐地揉著他的大腿，Brett拉下他的內褲按揉他脆弱的會陰處。

「哈、嗯、嗯……Brett……」Eddy嘴角邊滑落的口涎被Zach舔去，竄入口中的陌生氣息使他扭著身體掙扎，Brett從口袋裡掏出了用剩的美乃滋，袋口抵在因為緊張而縮緊的穴口，一點、一點跟著手指擠進腸穴之中。

Brett和Zach調換了位置，Brett熟悉的味道撲面傳進了Eddy的鼻腔和口腔內，他被習慣了的方式吻著，不整齊的牙被疼惜地一顆顆以舌尖滑過，這使他乖順地承受著身下的刺激。

Zach的舌頭正舔弄著Eddy緋紅色的菊穴，親眼看到菊口被他又吸又戳地變軟、緩緩綻放，使他興奮不已，倏地抬起Eddy的雙腿扛在肩上，以自己不住跳動的莖身在魅惑的洞口蹭著。

Eddy已經分不清是誰在吻他，又是誰在摸他了，他的腦中一片渾沌，只能伏在慾望面前隨波逐流。

「啊啊啊……Brett！」膣穴突然被高熱的鈍器插入，他再也忍不了地呻吟出聲，Brett鼓脹的球囊拍在他的臀上，Zach同時彎身含住了Eddy的陰莖，一吸一放地替他套弄，每一次被凹陷的臉頰製造出的仿真空伺候，他就語無倫次地哭喊著哀求。

「Brett……Zach……唔嗚嗚……讓我、讓我射……」但Brett不知道是否是為了讓他心滿意足，又或是為了發洩這陣子吃醋的情緒，一直沒有放開緊緊圈住Eddy根部的手指。

門外突然有腳步聲靠近，Zach放開了口中的Eddy，跨過他的身軀立在Eddy面前，用自己碩大的肉柱堵住了Eddy的哭聲，兩名男子一上一下地在Eddy體內競爭，每一下插入都要進到最深的地方一樣，為Eddy帶來了挾著痛苦的快感。

小便斗自動沖水的聲音響起，門外的腳步聲愈走愈遠，Brett和Zach最後加快、加重了速度和力道，兩人的協作使他們三人成為一首妖艷的三重奏，在最後一個溢出的呻吟聲中射進了Eddy體內。

Eddy的前列腺被衝擊得高潮連連，Zach結束射精之後轉身再次含住了Eddy的勃起，身在高高捲起的慾望尖端的Eddy很快就在Zach的唇舌吮弄下射了，「噁咳……啊啊啊嗯……」

口中的白液在他的叫聲中嗆著嚥下了，滿面的鼻水和淚水讓Brett心疼地伸手一一拭去，獲得滿足的男人們柔情似水地為Eddy整理善後，戴回那頂蓬亂的假髮。

最後Edwina洋裝上的紅酒漬還是弄不掉了，Brett一顆一顆地為他釦好外套的釦子，在Zach的面前刪掉了Eddy手機中的訊息紀錄並封鎖。

他們和Zach走向了不同的出口，一直到坐在grab裡的時候，Edwina才心虛地蹭了蹭扶著自己的Brett，他哭過之後的嗝還停不下來，「Br、Brett，我以後、嗝、以後不會、不會再看別人了……」

Brett什麼也沒有說，只是輕柔地為愛人揉著橫膈膜的位置，再扶著累壞的Eddy回到他們的家。

**Author's Note:**

> 我記得E受的話gg都可以？  
> 你最近太辛苦了，  
> 這篇送給你，希望還合你的口味。


End file.
